Structural frameworks employing wooden or metal frame components are used extensively in the construction industry. In high-rise buildings, tolerances are strict for these framing components because each story depends upon the shape and position of the various portions of the immediately preceding story. In coupling these building structural members, field measurements may have to be taken thereby delaying the construction process. Furthermore, adjustments or modifications may have to be designed into the system for the skeleton of a building.
As such, there exists a need for a connector having adjustable elements capable of accommodating dimensional errors in coupling building structural members.